Mr Whiskers and Raccoon Boy
by dreamsraven
Summary: Gaanaru,one sided Sasunaru.Orochimaru's dead, Sasuke's back, Naruto's Hokage and Gaara Kazekage...Naruto's and Gaara's adventures. yes Gaara gets Naruto in the end. COMPLETED Finally
1. chapter I

**Chapter 1: The Hokage and Kazekage**

It's a particularly sunny day today. I had noticed that as I walked out the kazekage building and into the streets of the Suna. Today I had a meeting with the 6th hokage of Konoha. We always had meetings like this every Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I don't know why, it just happened that way. The Hokage and I had become very close after the defeat of Orochimaru. He became hokage when he killed that snake bastard. He was 17 at the time and I 18. Now were in our early twenties but he still acts like a bratty little kid.

I sigh as I begin my way to Konoha reminiscing on all the times me and the idiot had gotten in trouble because of one of his oh so _brilliant _ideas…but in the end we had a good laugh about it. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Gaara of the Sand and I'm on my way to visit Uzumaki Naruto who, if you haven't figured it out yet, is the 6th hokage. That dunce actually reached his goal and, I must admit, he's doing a good job at it. So I wont bore you with the description on how I got to Konoha (like I passed the 100th cactus and I still see miles of sand in front of me) we'll just skip to my arrival.

People dance and explode and Gaara is suddenly at the gates of Konoha

Okay there we go...The gates of Konoha. Oh how big they look compared to little old me. I then see two Anbu guards standing at the gates. I recognize one to be that Hyuuga boy that seems to get a little close to Naruto at time. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Neji. The other one…I simply don't give a crap so I just nod a greeting to Neji and continue on my way. I head immediately to the Hokage's tower, why should I go anywhere else I honestly don't care about any of these people. Plus I might run into the Uchiha. After the defeat of Orochimaru, Naruto had to drag that bastard's ass home and that ungrateful bitch didn't even apologize or thank Naruto for saving him from that hell hole.

I hate him SO much. He should die! Or explode or something! Die painfully slow by my hands! I'll shove my sand down that damn throat of his and rip him apart limb by limb but slowly, ever so slowly, so the pain is increased tenfold and I'll put SALT (yes salt) in his wounds and make rabies infested raccoons attack him but the raccoons will be giant! Raccoons like around Shukakus size and-

I loose my train of thought as I walk into a wall…then falling backwards getting ready to hit the hard ground, except I don't hit the ground and fall into something soft, someone soft. I look up and see the grinning face of none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"You should watch where you're going Gaara or next time you won't be so lucky."

He helps me stand up and he hugs me.

"Welcome Gaara! How was your trip?"

I hug back and answer with a simple "fine". Naruto hugs me tighter and kisses me on the cheek as I do the same to him. Now you're all probably thinking "huh? What? Why is Gaara, the sands kazekage and one of the most insane, blood lustful, has a crraaazzy demon locked up in him hugging and kissing Mr. Sunshine hokage?" Well the thing is…hell I'll just explain it all in a flashback.

Flashback! Things explode!

There was a celebration, a huge party, for it was a joyous day. Orochimaru was dead and the downfall of the sound was prominent. Also, Konoha had its prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, back and of course many women were happy for that as well. And, how could I forget, it was the celebration of a new hokage coming into office. Uzumaki Naruto stood on a balcony facing all of the population of Konoha and even people from other villages. I was standing a little ways behind him but I was completely ignored of course. The blonde haired teenager was giving this whole speech about how he "kicked ass" and brought stupid bitch Sasuke back to Konoha. The people who once hated and ridiculed him now suddenly, instantly, loved him. I think he also noticed the sudden love for him and how all the eyes that once held hatred now held respect but I think he chose to ignore that.

The previous Hokage, Tsunade, handed Naruto his new official Kage robes along with the hat. He gladly accepted them and, with much anticipation, put them on. People cheered and Naruto, being the genius he is, jumped up and down and somehow managed to jump off the balcony. If it was on intention or just an accident, I didn't know. All I knew was that it was stupid and he better come out of the fall alive or he would be known as the Hokage who died in the most idiotic way. Fortunately, the crowd caught him, mostly shinobi's, and they began moving him on top of the crowd as if he were floating leisurely in the ocean.

The moment was kinda ruined when Naruto yelled out "Okay! Who just groped me?" Then he was dropped on his butt and screams of "Naruto you perv!" and "Who would want to grope you!" erupted from the crowd. Luckily Naruto escaped before in turned into a riot and jumped up on the balcony landing next to me. Tsunade, who was behind me, stomped over to Naruto and slapped him around a bit yelling how much of idiot he can be and how can someone like him beat a guy like Orochimaru. Then she left, stomping away into the festival that was being held in another part of Konoha. Everyone else left after a while too which I was grateful for because I wanted at least a little alone time with the blonde boy.

Still wearing his kage hat and robe, and I mine, he turned to me rubbing his head, muttering something about old hags and then breaking out into a grin when we made eye contact. I lifted a non-existing eyebrow at him wondering what he would say next.

"Umm, Gaara?" he began, "Thanks, for you know, helping me out and stuff…you know by helping me defeat Orochimaru" he looked down at his feet, finding them more intereting than me at the moment. And, yes. I helped Naruto kill Orochimaru. It was a two on one fight since we already had killed all his other crony's even that one nerd with the glasses. I muttered as a response "No problem. What are friends for…or something…" he grinned and looked up at me.

"Yup! Friends!"

That's when he hugged me, tight. I flinched. I wasn't used to this kind of…thing. I don't get hugs…not even from my siblings and hell like I'll get one from my father. He dead. The only good thing Orochimaru ever did in his life was killing my father. I think Naruto felt me flinch because he backed away, sadness and confusion clearly shown in his eyes.

"Umm…sorry…I didn't mean to hug you…I should've asked if you were okay with it first…" Naruto said in a sad and regretful tone, looking down at his fidgeting hands this time. I just stare at him, thinking about what to say…so I tell him why I flinch.

"I don't get much hugs or any physical contact at all for that matter. So don't apologize, it's my fault for not being used to it…"

Naruto looked at me angrily with his cheeks a bit puffed out and determination in his eyes. He was bending towards me, pointing his finger in my face. He looked cute.

"That's not very fair!" he had yelled, "Even I get hugs! I get them from Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei…sometimes…I even get hugs from Neji! You should get them too!" He then stood up straight, his right elbow resting on his hand and his right hand pointing up, with his eyes closed. He continued speaking.

"You should get hugs everyday! And that's where I come in!" he opened his eyes and grinned, pointing at me again, "I'm going to hug you every chance I get! And I'll kiss you on the cheek too! No one should go without kisses! It's inhuman! And you have to get used to it Raccoon boy!"

And that's how I got the nickname raccoon boy. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I have a nickname. My bad.

So, I look at Naruto like he's crazy and now the idiot has his hands on his hips, nodding in a way that says "oh yeah, I rule." So, for the stupid nickname I decided to get back at him.

"Well, are you sure you have the balls to kiss another man…Mr. Whiskers?"

And then Naruto stared at me like I was crazy and our friendship developed from there….

End Flashback! Sakura explodes!

Well wasn't that long…the point of it is, that's how me and Naruto got used to kissing and hugging like…whenever. I stopped flinching and actually began enjoying them. I stopped blushing after a while too. Oh and the nicknames, we still call each other that. That's become a natural thing too.

After our embrace, me and Naruto headed towards his office to have our usual meetings where we talk about gumdrop islands, dancing doped up bunnies, and how Donkey Kong could so kick Godzilla's ass.

And if you think I'm lying, I'll laugh at you then kill you for not believing me you jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Engagements and Old Maid  
**

I wonder when I had started noticing how cute Naruto's butt was, was it that time when we played strip poker? Or that other time he dressed up like a French maid when he lost that bet? Well, either way I caught myself staring at it as he was bending over to pick up the papers he had dropped on my office floor. Today's a Wednesday which means we're having our weekly meeting but this time it's at my place. Last time I had to travel all the way to Konoha but not today! It was his turn to suffer.

So anywho, Naruto's bending over, his cute little butt in plain view as he picks up the papers discussing our treaty. Today we decided to actually do business instead of discussing about how Donkey Kong rocks Godzilla's ass. I wish I can rock Naruto's ass…

Where the hell did that come from? Push naughty thoughts away...well, that didn't work. Eh, I tried.

Awe, Naruto's getting up now. Oh well. He stacks the papers in front of him and leans against the desk in front of me. He looks at me and then glances at the door wondering if the guards are listening to what we were saying for the last 30 minutes. The only reason we finally got off our lazy asses was because Naruto decided to bring one of his guards along. Why the guard matters I do not know.

But what I do know is that that was the most idiotic thing hes done so far! He decided to bring the person I hate most in this world (well one of them).

Stupid prick, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara? Gaara!" my attention was brought back to Naruto who was looking at me.

"Umm...shall we continue then?" Was the only thing that came to mind as the thought of his tight ass danced in my head. Damn him and his tight ass!

Naruto raised an eyebrow at me and continued with ...whatever he was saying! To tell the truth, I don't know what he was saying, cause the moment he turned his back to me, I was all into his ass! Hypnotized completely!

The Uchiha must have caught me staring because I saw his eyes turned towards me. Well, at least I think his eyes were turned towards me; hes wearing his anbu mask but I can feel his eyes on me. Damn I hate him...and his mask! Lately I've been suspecting that he likes Naruto more than a normal friend/guard should.

I turn my head to look into angry blue eyes when I heard the owner of the blue eyes clear his throat.

"Are you even listening to me Gaara! I've been ranting on and on asking you this and that but you don't answer! C'mon! Concentrate on my hate for geometry and triangles!(AN: sorry inside joke w/ a friend of mine)"

He saw me glance at Uchiha and turned to see what was so interesting that caught my attention from his cute ass. The stupid prick was still looking my way so Naruto angrily stomped up to him and started yelling.

"Bastard, what are you doing to Gaara? Are you two talking with your eyes!" he grabbed the Uchiha's collar, "What's so interesting you have to interrupt our conversation?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch as Naruto screamed in his face. I wonder why Naruto's so angry just becuase I wasn't listening…

My attention was turned back to them when I heard Sasuke begin to speak.

"Just talking about how cute your ass looks, dobe"

A blush began to form on Naruto's face and I could feel mine heating up as well. Damn Uchiha! I hate him…urge to kill rising….

"Well," Naruto began, "you shouldn't be staring at my ass in the first place bastard! You're engaged remember?"

Engaged? Well I didn't see that one coming. Sasuke is getting married? I wonder who the unlucky girl is. And figuring from the dark aura that began emitting from his body, I'd say hes not too happy about it.

"Shut it dobe. I can still stare at others asses, cant I?"

"But why my ass!" Naruto yelled once again in Uchiha's face. Oh this was greatly amusing…better than watching Jaraiya get beat up by the girls in the hot springs when he gets caught peeping at them... Well at least I'm still not afraid that the prick can take Naruto away from me since he is kind of engaged…I couldn't help but ask the question.

"Who are you engaged to?"

Both men both immediately turned to look at me. Naruto let go of Sasuke's collar and answered slowly "To Sakura…you remember her right?"

I nodded and thought about the girl's personality. She isn't that bad but then again Uchiha might still hate her guts…they were teammates were they not? Well I guess they would make a good couple…their babies would be good looking at least…

"Why?" I had asked before I could stop myself. Oh well, no turning back now. "Why are you two getting married?"

Naruto backed further away from the Uchiha with a look of concern on his face. Well I could guess they weren't marrying out of love…ha! I knew it…

The dark haired Anbu took off his mask, face stoic as always, and said "Because…we are in love…"

Pfftt, what a liar. If I hadn't known who he really was I would've believed him but under these circumstances I knew he was lying out of his ass right now... and I loved it!

"Oh" I said with a grin. "Really?" the uchiha glared at me and there was silence before he said "Really". There was more silence. It was really starting to bore me. Naruto cleared his throat before changing the subject.

"Well, shall we continue then?" Naruto looked at me and the Uchiha and then at me before continuing with the treaty. I looked over at the Uchiha to find that he was deep in thought.

3 hours later

"Go dark magician girl!"

"I chose you, pikachu!"

"That's not fair!Yellow chubby creatures don't count!"

"Yes they do!"

"We're gonna stick to 1 game at a time, remember, Naruto?"

"...GO BAHAMUT!"

How did we get here? Oh yeah…after the silence Naruto went back to discussing the treaty and we got bored about 5 minutes after we started. Sasuke began lecturing Naruto that since he was now Hokage he needed to take responsibility in his duties and had the nerve to say "and that counts for you too Gaara". Naruto and I just rolled our eyes and threw rolled up pieces of papers at him. Sasuke managed to dodge a few until Naruto threw a paper weight at the Uchiha hitting him right between the eyes.

We laughed and he attacked.

Temari heard the racket from the other side of the Kazekage tower and screamed at us to stop fighting.

"If you're so pissed off at each other I suggest you solve this little conflict as mature young men."

She then handed us a pack of cards. We all looked at her with a confused looks on our face and she kindly explained to us what she had planned.

"Settle this over a game of Old Maid"

We looked at her in silence for awhile until Naruto blurted out "You mean Aids?"

I chuckled, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Temari smiled.

"Sure whatever…jus make sure you clean up this mess you made while fighting!" and with that she left.

Apparently Old Maid turned into Go Fish and Go Fish turned into pure insanity…

Oh what a productive meeting we had today…

* * *

For those who don't know… Old Maid is where you take all of the royal cards and whatnot (jacks, kings, queens) out of the deck except for one Queen. The dealer deals out all the cards to the players. The players all look at their cards and get rid of any pairs they have. So it starts with one player choosing a card from another players deck with out looking. If that card makes a pair then they get rid of the pair and then the person next to them gets a card from them and etc. the game ends when all the players have no cards except the one left with the queen which is the old maid. 

Meh…it reminds me of Aids cuz u pass the old maid around until only one has it left and they lose….or explode or something


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Throwing Chairs**

The Uchiha's wedding is soon. I have just entered Konoha for another meeting and find people excited, rushing here and there to tell people the big news! Uchiha Sasuke is finally getting married. Girls are heartbroken, others are proud, the men relived and the old are hoping to see little Uchiha children running around with sharingan in their eyes. Personally, I think that would be...well "scary".

The only one who doesn't seem happy with this is Uchiha Sasuke himself (the bastard).

The girl he's getting married to seems ecstatic. I saw her shopping with her blonde friend (speaking of blonde, where's my Naruto?) both squealing now and then about something or the other.

The best thing about this whole wedding thing (well for me) is that Sasuke will be out of the way and will no longer be able to bother Naruto-kun. Finally, no stupid Sasuke coming in and interrupting our meeting calling us idiots that should get off our lazy asses and actually do something for our villages instead of trying to figure out a way to make super ramen (the best damn ramen human kind will ever taste!). still in progress

But now…I can have so much more alone time with Naruto. With him in thought, I begin walking faster towards the Hokage tower. I almost ran over an old lady just to get there quicker. Luckily, Naruto was waiting for me just outside the tower doors, or at least I thought he was waiting for me. I approached him and he didn't seem to notice me right in front of him! I mean he was looking right at me! So I did the next best thing to get him to notice me; I kissed him on the cheek.

Oh and you know what the rude little thing does? He looks at me and says "oh hey Gaara" as if he didn't want me to be there! So I just raised a non-existent eyebrow at him and asked "What's with you?"

He seemed surprised at the question and then smiled apologetically apparently figuring out why I looked so irritated (he always smiles and showers me with love when we meet!).

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about stuff…" Again he looked like he was off in another world.

I leaned towards him and kept my eyebrow raised. "Stuff?"

Naruto grinned and walked in through the doors, me following right behind him.

"Yes Gaara, stuff. Now let's just go to my office and begin the meeting."

As we walked the flight of stairs that lead to his office, I was wondering what he was doing at the front doors of the tower. It was obvious now that he wasn't waiting for me. So I voiced my thoughts.

"What were you doing standing in front of the doors?"

Naruto didn't as so much look back at me, he just answered with a simple "I was thinking"

I poked him in the ribs. "And…what were you thinking about?"

He stayed silent for a moment before saying "The wedding…Sasuke's wedding."

I stayed silent for the rest of the way and mentally cursed that damn Uchiha. Even without him being here he still troubles my cute little blonde…I had to make him feel better somehow…

We entered his office where at the side was a small table with two chairs and tea already prepared for us. We sat down and stared into each others eyes waiting for the other to speak.

The silence was unnerving.

After a while, the silence became so unbearable I was even able to hear my own heartbeat. The people outside, the buzz of a fly, and the singing of that damn bird outside the damn window! It all pissed me off! It's never been this quiet before! What the hell was going on! Why was Naruto so quiet? Why did he look so distracted! Why was he looking at me as though I were not here! AND THAT DAMN BIRD!

The silence was broken by the sound of breaking glass and the screech of a chair as I sat back down. Naruto looked at me with a questioning look.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled

"It bothered me" I simply explained. But Naruto kept insisting it was animal abuse.

"You threw a chair at a bird!"

"It bothered me" I said more firmly.

"But to throw a chair at a bird!"

"Blame god for endowing me with such good hearing"

Naruto sighed as he finally gave upon making me feel guilty at throwing a chair at a freakishly loud bird.

"It was an innocent bird, Gaara" Naruto tried once more to make me see the "error" of my ways.

"It was **EVIL!"** I said before taking a sip of my tea.

Naruto blinked at me before he cracked a small smile which later turned into a grin until he was laughing (very loudly I must say) clutching his sides. I couldn't help but smile behind me tea cup…the Naruto I knew was back and he was laughing. The best thing was that it was me that brought that laughter, that smile.

"Mr. Whiskers?" Naruto ceased his laughter and wiped a tear away as he looked up at the familiar nickname.

"Why don't you grab a cup of tea and we start the meeting?" I smiled at him, my eyes closed. He was really the only one who would see this kind of expression from me. He grinned back at me and nodded.

That meeting we spoke about was about what tea was best to eat a donut with, explosions and what were the best ways to get to the moon.

We'll get the window fixed...evetually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Damn Urges  
**

You know what I've noticed? I have been spending more time in Konoha than my own village…strange, yes but it's not like I've forgotten about my village entirely. I still look after it even when I'm away (I have my ways). Plus I have my two siblings, Kankorou and Temari, over there to keep the peace.

Also, I just had this urge to be around Naruto more and more lately…

Sure I have had those urges before but not as much as I've been having them these past few days. Just being around the blonde makes my heart soar, my cheeks flush, my legs feel like jelly.

Is this what love is?

I've never really experienced love before, well not this kind of love. I do admit, I love my brother and sister and, of course, my village. But this love…this sensation I feel when I'm with Naruto is something different entirely.

At the moment, I was sitting in the Hokage's office, watching Naruto speak with the pink haired girl about the decorations for the wedding. From the conversation I could decipher that one: the whole village is currently being decorated with pink and white roses (how I didn't notice this is beyond me) and two: the entire village is invited to this wedding even a few people/shinobi in outside villages. This wedding was the biggest thing happening in Konoha at the moment since it was THE Uchiha Sasuke that was finally getting married.

Everyone (well, those old enough to know what was going on) are ecstatic. The revival of the Uchiha clan was starting to take shape! Yes, Itachi was still at large but it didn't matter at the moment because Uchiha Sasuke was getting married!

This new family might even efface any thoughts he had of revenge, maybe not all thoughts but maybe enough so he wouldn't go off and betray his village again.

Still, there were two people who didn't seem happy about this wedding at all (hell, of course I was happy, the Uchiha will be married and won't trouble my naru-chan any longer!).

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

The Uchiha I could understand, but Naruto? Why was he depressed about all this? Did his childhood crush for the pink haired girl not vanish? Or did it become something more?

Or maybe, he had feelings for the Uchiha?

Now that thought had me panicking and enraged at the same time.

Oh hells no was the Uchiha taking Naruto away from me! He was mine and only mine and no bastard that deserves to get his private parts ripped and/or bitten off traitor was gonna take my Naruto away!

One Sasuke gets married I'm sure Naruto will fall out of love with him and discover his feelings for me and then we shall make out and screw like dogs in heat (or demons…)

My attention was snapped back to place as I saw the pink haired girl leaving the office, a happy smile on her face, as she waved goodbye to Naruto. Naruto had an equally happy smile on his face until the girl fully left the room where then the blonde sighed and plopped down on his cushioned hokage chair.

I then stared at him and gave him a small smile but seeing that he wasn't even looking at me (his eyes were directed towards his mounds of paperwork) I went over and tapped him lightly at the top of his blonde head.

"So…what was that all about?" I asked him sitting at the edge of his desk.

Naruto looked up and blinked before answering "About Sakura-chan's wedding, the decorations, where it's being held, whose the guy that's gonna marry them…" he seemed to drift off, his mind elsewhere until he turned his head towards me and asked "weren't you listening? I mean you were right there in the room!" he gestured towards the seat I was sitting in a while ago.

"Meh, it was boring so I just tuned you guys out and daydreamed…" I looked out the window (which I must say is now fixed thanks to me and my awesome sand skills) finding the tree outside interesting.

I could feel Naruto smiling that foxy way he does when he asked "and what were you daydreaming about, Raccoon boy?"

I looked down at him and smiled. "About Mr. Whiskers of course."

His smiled disappeared, replaced with a confused expression, big blue eyes blinking. And was that a blush I saw? I guess I did have a chance against the Uchiha after all! (I was contemplating if I should've said something corny like that or not…and thank crap that it did some good!)

I jumped off the edge of his desk when I saw the Uchiha himself walk in, his face as stoic as always. He glanced over at me before turning his full attention towards Naruto (which I noticed had tensed up a bit when the brunette walked in).

"Dobe," he began, still insulting Naruto even though he was the hokage now, "I need to speak with you…" another glance towards me (I'll kill him! I swear I will!) "Alone."

Pfft, like I wanted to be in the same room as him! And that's exactly what I told him…

"Fine, I'll leave. It's not like I want to be in the same room as you." I looked over at Naruto and told him I'd be back later with ramen (I could see him relax a bit at the word "ramen") and left without another word.

Just cuz I left the room didn't mean I couldn't hear or see what they were doing. With help of my Daisan no Me (my third eye biatches) and my excellent eavesdropping skills (which I have come to develop only 5 seconds ago) I could hear and see all that they do and say!

I stood outside right outside the closed doors, two fingers covering my left eye and my other hand cupping the back of my ear. I concentrated a small amount of chakra in my ear so it would enhance my hearing.

Hopefully they wouldn't sense my presence right outside the door (and I still had to go get ramen for Naruto…)

What I saw (and heard) made me see red, my hatred for Uchiha Sasuke increased tenfold, and I could feel the bloodlust I felt when I was younger rise again…

We didn't have a chance to have a meeting today…

* * *

wow...a cliffhanger...never really expected to do any of those...and im sorry to all those who read my fanfic! i take so long to update! i promise ill try to get off my lazy butt and write! 

Hmm...and i think itll be serious in the next chapter...(will i make naruto and gaara kiss? stay tuned!)

and no worries! this is GaaNaru all the way! i do love SasuNaru too (no matter how much Sasuke's a bastard!) but in this fic Naruto belongs to Gaara so hands off Sasuke!

And to my reviewers! U poeple rock! I love u all! u make me feel extra happy! and make me write! (even my sister yelled at me to start updating sooner...and she doesnt even read this story...)

Oh yeah..there might be a few mistakes...cuz my friend (who revises my ficcys) wasnt home when i wrote this and i wanted to post this as soon as possible! so here ya go!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter if freaking long...well for me...it's longer than the others! i hope you enjoy this long ass chapter! (well to me its long...)**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love, Molestation, and Butterflies  
**

Naruto's POV (point of view)

Damn it Gaara…he always knew how to make me blush just by saying a few words…and the smile didn't help my heart from beating any slower either…

I would've said some kind of comeback to play it off (I hope he didn't notice my red cheeks) until Sasuke came in. I immediately tensed when I saw him walk through that door. I had been avoiding the brunette for a while now (ever since that last meeting where I threw a paper weight at him…which was hilarious) but now here he was, waltzing through the door as if he owned the place….

And he kept giving Gaara funny looks…

AND he insulted me too! I'm the freaking Hokage bitch, I can throw you in jail for that!

Well, he said he wanted to speak to me alone (no Gaara! Don't leave me!) and I was overjoyed to hear from Gaara that he was going to buy Ramen for me when he got back. (he always knew what to do to make me feel better!).

Now that Gaara was gone, it was just me and Sasuke. All alone. And why the hell was he closing the blinds? He must've caught the bewildered look on my face and he calmly said "Just want to make sure we can speak in private…with no interruptions…"

Damn! No paper weight is going to save me this time!

Oh god…I really didn't want to be in the room at the moment until I felt a faint sign of chakra coming from right outside the door and in the corner of the office. While Sasuke finished closing up all the blinds, I stood from my chair and walked a little past my desk, looking for the source. I was relived when I saw a familiar eye made of sand, watching me, watching Sasuke.

Gaara was still looking out for me even when he wasn't in the room with me…

Somehow, that made me feel a little better…

The room was now dim, a tiny bit of sunlight escaping the gaps between the blinds. I turned around and faced Sasuke, making sure my face showed no emotion (I had been trying to master it all these years…hopefully its good enough!). As always his face also showed no emotion as he walked up to me. He stopped, his face a few inches away from mine, and we stared each other down. Before I knew it, I was glaring at him (the same way I did when we were younger) but he still had that mask.

I was trying to be real patient with the guy here but he just didn't talk! No sound escaped his mouth, not even a sigh or "Hmph."

Damnit this was getting annoying! (little did I know only a few seconds had passed rather than hours, and god did it feel like an eternity).

Finally, I just snapped at him.

"Goddamnit Sasuke! You tell me you want to speak with me, even interrupt a very important Kage meeting, only to have you stare at me for half and hour!"

He looked at me for a while, a small hint of amusement on his face, before he said "it's only been five seconds dumbass."

I continued to glare at him (putting a little more evil into it...how does Sasuke do it?) before I grabbed him by the collar and demanded he started talking before I beat the shit out of him. Damn bastard just looked more amused (he was even smirking now!) before he grabbed my collar and growled "Fine, you want to talk then let's talk!"

Now that confused me, because he was the one who wanted to talk to me in the first place!

Before I got another word in, he pushed me against my desk (my back pressing against the edge) before he pushed me further down laying half on top of me.

This position was very uncomfortable…

My back was pressed flat out on the desk, I was bending my back far more than it was capable, while his upper body lay on top of mine, his thigh between my legs (almost rubbing up against my groin!) and one hand holding both my wrists.

I began to struggle a little until I found myself staring straight into a black abyss (A.K.A Sasuke's black as night eyes). I couldn't find the energy to move. Our noses were almost touching, his breath ghosting over my lips (I had even forgotten this man was planned to get married in less than a week).

I could feel his eyes searching mine, trying to see any kind of emotion or hint of what I was thinking.

Unfortunately my eyes revealed everything I felt at that moment.

Sadness, guilt, anger, longing…

Longing I had felt for this man when I was younger…

"Naruto…" His voice was soothing. I fell more into a daze (a daze of lust or some other emotion I didn't know) I just knew his voice got me completely lost in his eyes, in what the man that is Sasuke.

"I have always…always wanted you…" His lips brushed against mine, "I don't know when I began to have this urge" his hands slid down from my wrists to my sides, "to touch you, to feel you," He lightly kissed my cheek, "to kiss you."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do…

Fortunately, I felt the slight flare of chakra increase slightly and it brought me back to my senses.

My eyes widened (finally registering in my mind what the hell was going on) and I roughly pushed Sasuke off of me. He stumbled back a bit, looking at me with anger and confusion evident in his eyes.

I stood up straight now (my back slightly throbbing) my cheeks a little flushed, panting a little.

"Sasuke…you bastard…" I said slightly out of breath, "What the hell! You can't just waltz in here and suddenly start molesting me right on my desk!"

"You seemed to have liked it, maybe even loved it! You weren't protesting then!"

I glared and clenched my fists "Only because you always make me feel a little out of it!"

I couldn't believe what the hell was going on! I suddenly found myself asking a bunch of questions. Was this all for real? Or was I lost in some kind of fantasy of mine? Was Uchiha Sasuke confessing some creepy love to me? Or was he just screwing with me? Playing with me as if I were a toy? Now this was all way to weird! Gaara popped into my head as well. What was he thinking behind that closed door? Was he going to pop out and do something? Was he gonna stay listening and do absolutely nothing? Ohh! My head!

I clutched my head as I felt a headache coming on. Damn...the feelings I once had for the Uchiha were returning...But I know I'm not in love with him anymore!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me looking at me as if I would crack...maybe even attack him (hell, he might've just thought I was holding back the urge to attack with my bad temper and all)

I heard his footsteps as he once again came near me. I was about to back away when he wrapped his arms around me, one arm around my waist the other around my shoulders.

I felt him stroke my hair in a soothing manner.

Damn you Sasuke...Do you know what the hell your doing to me...?

I never hugged him back (it would just feel unnatural) but I didn't push him away either.

I had to tell him what the hell I felt for him...

If I hadn't we might have done something that I might've regretted, something that might've hurt Sakura...

Something that might've hurt Gaara...

I began muttering, telling him to get away but he didn't hear me, and so he just kind of backed off a little, looking down at me.

Ok! It was now or never...

Damnit Gaara! Come in here and help me!

Sasuke watched me as I inwardly struggled with my self, so he shook me a little to bring me back to my senses.

I looked up at him, I saw him smiling (which damnit made me smile back at him) and I suddenly felt like pouring my whole heart at him (just like I did at the valley of the end).

"Sasuke..." I began to say, "I really have to tell you something..."

I looked down at our feet but not before I saw Sasuke tilt his head to the side and tell me "Alright, what is it?"

Ahh...This felt like a love confession...

In a way, it was.

I slightly pushed him away, I needed some space to breath.

"Aright, well, its just...ok..." and suddenly I had a difficult time trying to reveal what I really felt about him.

"Look dobe, if you just want to say something than say it! Your stuttering is just getting on my nerves"

Now that pissed me off all over again. Here I am, about to reveal all of my true feelings and he has the fucking nerve to tell me to hurry up!

Again, Sasuke, I can throw you in fucking jail for pulling that kind of shit.

Fine that was it, no more talking. He had to get out of my office now!

"Get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pointing towards the door. Sasuke looked a little taken back at my outburst but then glared at me (not as intense as the other glares though) and screamed back at me. "What the hell is wrong with you! First you're all lovey-dovey with-"

I cut him off right there.

"Lovey-dovey! What the hell is wrong with you! You're the one who's lovey-dovey! Just hugging me out of nowhere! You perverted bastard!"

"I was just trying to get your attention! I mean you just clutched your head out of nowhere! How else was I supposed to get you to pay attention to me!"

"Well, calling out my name would've been fine! But nooo, you just had to molest the poor Hokage!"

"Look, whatever! I'm leaving!" He turned and started to walk away.

"Good it's not like I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you, you asshole!"

That's when he abruptly stopped and turned to look at me, his expression one of surprise.

"What...you feel about me?" he was no longer yelling, his voice down to a whisper.

I sighed and sat down on top of my desk, my head turned away from him.

"Well, yeah...with you getting married and all, it just feels right that I should tell you now..."

And the fact that I now know he "wants me."

He grabbed a chair nearby and sat a good distance away from me (which I felt grateful for).

"Alright then, I'm listening..." I looked at Sasuke when he said that and thought of a good way to start.

"Ok...well first, who proposed to who?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer before he told me it was Sakura who proposed to him.

Wow, that came as a surprise...

"And you said yes?...why?" I asked him looking at him with a bewildered look on my face.

He sighed, running a hand down his face before answering "at the time I was thinking about the revival of my clan...but there wasn't really a girl around that I wanted to bear my children..." he paused, "and you can't have babies so that idea was shot"

I blushed and thought of myself pregnant before shuddering at the thought.

I motioned for Sasuke to continue.

"so, when Sakura asked me to go out with her, I said yes, hell I was bored, and before I knew it she was proposing to me...but without a ring which I had to buy both of them for us later on..." he drifted off again, looking down at his wedding ring, "well I had said yes because I could tolerate this girl and sure I wouldn't mind having sex with her as long as she didn't demand for it every night..." I saw him shudder a little.

It had become silent for a while (in that time my thoughts drifted off to Gaara again. I wonder if he's still listening...?)

"So, now it's time for you to confess...Naruto"

"Well," this time I was ready to tell him (kind of), "When we were kids...I...was in love with you..."

I felt chakra that I knew wasn't Sasuke's flare. I saw Sasuke look at me with surprise (and was that hope I saw?)

I continued.

"So, when you left to Orochimaru, I was heartbroken. I was determined not to let you go...I couldn't let you go!" brief flashes of what happened in the valley of the end appeared in my mind, "but, those years without you, I had started to think about my feelings for you...I wanted to know what they really meant...so when I had come back from those three years of training with Jaraiya, and saw Sakura again...I had felt the same emotion I had felt for you all those years back..."

Sasuke looked down, glaring a little (out of confusion or anger I didn't know)

"So I began thinking 'maybe I'm in love with Sakura too...but then when I saw Kakashi again, and Neji, Hinata, Kiba and all the others...the emotion was the same..." I chuckled a little "I knew I couldn't be in love with all of them so I came to the conclusion that my love for you was that equivalence to a brotherly love..." I tilt my head back a little, not wanting to see the expression on Sasuke's face, "Heh, so in the end I wasn't IN love with you...I didn't understand the different kinds of love as a child so I guess it's understandable that I would think that I was in love with you..."

I looked at Sasuke, afraid of what I would see. His head was bowed down, his fists clenched at his sides and he was shaking slightly.

"You are such a fucking idiot" I heard him growl out and before I knew it he was trying to beat the shit out of me (but me being Hokage and all I didn't let the bastard touch me)

"Damnit you fucking idiot! How could you confuse something like that?"

"Sasuke I'm sorry! That's just how I feel!"

But Sasuke was done talking to me and began throwing punches like crazy. I couldn't let him destroy my office the way he already was so I punched him in the gut, causing him to double over and fall to the ground.

There was silence again with Sasuke doubled over on the floor and me looking down at him.

After a while he had gotten back up, dusting off dirt that wasn't there, and then he looked at me, grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him.

This guy wasn't giving up...or he just cracked...

We stayed like that for a while in silence. I was just praying he wouldn't try anything funny but that idea was shot down when he was moving forward for a kiss.

Then, I heard the familiar sound of breaking glass.

Sasuke and I turned around only to see Gaara in the room and another broken window!

"What the hell?" Sauske shouted at Gaara.

"Another bird?" I subconsciously said looking out the window expecting to see yet another wounded, helpless bird!

"A butterfly" said Gaara in the same tone as when he threw the first chair.

"You couldn't see outside the window, you weren't even in the same room!" Sauske growled giving Gaara a look of disgust.

"I talked to you about this, right Naruto?" said Gaara walking more into the room and towards a chair.

"The thing about God...senses... and me being awesome" Gaara continued taking a seat and making himself comfortable. Sasuke continued to glare and Gaara glared right back with such intense insanity I don't know how Sasuke could handle it. They were there for while before Gaara spoke.

"Do you mind, Uchiha? We are trying to have an important meeting"

Sasuke looked hesitant but afterwards just nodded in defeat and gave me a look that meant 'I will be back...for your virginity' and then he walked out the door. I sighed in relief (thank god Sasuke didn't kiss me) and took a seat across from Gaara.

"So, the butterfly thing..." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"That only happened once." Gaara said in his defense expecting another lecture on how to treat animals.

"Yeah, the other five times it was a bird" I said smirking.

"You saw nothing" said Gaara giving me a stern look.

"...damn, Gaara, you saved my ass"

"It's what I do"

I smiled as bright as I could at him. Right then and there I just felt like glomming Garza and to never let go...

In this meeting, I told him that I loved him and I never wanted him to leave my side ever again.

But I myself didn't even understand the kind of love I had for him.

* * *

OMG! Naruto dont know what love is! but dont worry! Naruto will end up with Gaara! and this chapter is a bit confusing...cuz it was in Narutos POV and he was confused so it would make sense if this is confusing too. 

and my two friends (omg they have their own fanfic account now!) helped me out with this! So i give my thanks to them (you two rock!)

and to my reviewers and readers...i love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hugs**

There was never a butterfly…

When I had left the room and began eavesdropping on their conversation, at first I was pissed. Actually there is no word to describe the immense anger I felt for the Uchiha at that moment. But, then that emotion had changed to sadness. Sadness of thinking that Naruto was IN love with the Dark haired boy, that he will never love me…

Then it turned into happiness…

When Naruto began explaining the kind of love he felt for the Uchiha, new hope raised in my heart. Now I had a chance and the Uchiah was doomed to marry his pink haired teammate.

But that was just the calm before the storm.

Then the Uchiha tired to kiss Naruto (again!) and that's when I had to do something. I quickly entered the office, grabbed the closest thing near me (which was a chair) and threw it forward blindly. Ironically it hit a window. At least it got their attention (and the Uchiha away form my Naruto). So I shooed the Uchiha form the office and got the meeting up and running again. I was already seated when the Uchiha left so Naruto took a seat across from me.

"So the butterfly thing…" Naruto said looking at me straight in the eye.

"That only happened once" I said in defense hoping Naruto wouldn't go into another lecture about animal abuse.

"Yeah, the other five times it was a bird" he argued back, a damn sexy smirk on his face.

I paused for a second and pointed at him saying "You saw nothing" with a stern look on my face.

Naruto was silent for a second before looking down at his lap, "…Damn, Gaara, you saved my ass"

I just shrugged saying "It's what I do" and I will keep doing it till the day we die.

Naruto had then Given me the brightest smile I have ever seen from him (I bet Sasuke never got these kind of smiles from him) and I couldn't help but give a smile of my own (and it was a grin to boot). I knew this moment couldn't last long so I told him "Mr. Whiskers, I believe we should start the meeting soon." His smile died down a little but not fully. The conversation had started out like all the others but Naruto always seemed to have this distant look on his face…

"Gaara…" His voice and smile had become soft, and he was looking at me with…affection?

"Gaara…what you did earlier…when Sasuke was here…" He was looking down at his hands (which were currently sitting on his lap) a tiny blush on his face, "I really appreciate it and…and I want you to always be there for me…"

I could feel my own face heat up as he was saying these words…could it be that Naruto…?

"And well, I want to be there for you too…" He looked up at me, my eyes meeting his (and my mouth was hanging open right now so I probably looked funny to him at the moment) "What I'm saying is that…"

I gulped down a lump I felt in my throat, tried to slow down my breathing, I could even feel my heart beating 100 miles a second.

"I love you"

He then raised from his seat and lunged at me giving me a tight hug, knocking us both to the ground (him on top of me). All I could do was lay there as Naruto hugged me, my eyes wide. Did I jus hear him right? Did Naruto really say he loved me…? I turned my head and was faced with soft blonde hair and I couldn't help but inhale his scent. What he smelled like could not be described…it was just Naruto, all I knew was that it was a wonderful scent.

I shakily raised my arms up and wrapped them around Naruto's waist (with his around my neck) and closed my eyes, hoping this moment would never end.

Too bad it did.

Me and Naruto could've just laid there all day but no! The pink haired girl had come back and didn't even bother to knock so when she found us like that she gasped and yelled out "Naruto?"

My eyes snapped back open and I felt Naruto lift his head up to look at the intruder while I just tilt my head back (it looked like she was standing on the ceiling).

It took a while for her existence to process for a while until Naruto quickly scrambled off of me and ran to greet the pink haired girl. I rolled over onto to my stomach (annoyed as hell) and watched as Naruto waved at the girl, scratching the back of his head. I slowly stood up, not really wanting to get up from the exact spot me and Naruto just a while ago were cuddling together, and walked up to them.

"So Sakura-chan what brings you here" Naruto asked the girl (who now I know her name is Sakura but will probably still forget it in an hour).

She still looked a little shocked by what she saw a while ago but then slowly snapped out of it answering with "Well, I came here looking for Sasuke-kun…I can't find him anywhere."

Oh God damnit…

Even without him being here, he always seems to somehow ruin any chance/conversation/moment I have with Naruto! Did he put a curse on me or something! Stupid son of a whore! I swear I'm gonna-Damn I'm pissed!

Luckily on the outside I looked stoic and suave as if nothing was happening…

Naruto must have sensed something was wrong because he put a hand on my shoulder, explaining to Sakura that Sasuke had just left his office a little while ago.

That small gesture calmed me down to only angry and not gonna-rip-your-balls-off pissed. It helped though…

Sakura had looked disappointed that Sasuke was not here and left, leaving me and Naruto alone again. Naruto took his hand off my shoulder and walked towards the chair we knocked down earlier, putting it right side up. Then he had just stood there, his hand on the chair, his eyes with a far away look in them.

I didn't know what he was thinking but since he had told me he had loved me (oh god even the thought of it makes me ecstatic) made me brave. So I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, my arms wrapped around his waist (because Semes always wrap their arms around the Ukes waist). He leaned back into me and sighed, placing his hands on top of mine.

And there we go again, having another romantic moment…

And I was loving it!

We had started to have a meeting but in the end, we both sat in the little sofa he had at the side of the office, our arms wrapped around the other and just cuddling….

Hmmm, I need to remember to buy the ramen I had promised Naruto earlier…

That'll hopefully earn me a kiss.

* * *

i know i know...its too short! but now theres GaaNaru goodness! Huzzah! 

Review please! they help me write and update faster! (like lightning!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cookies**

Sasuke's POV

That fucking idiot. I swear he is the stupidest thing to have walked this earth! How can someone confuse love? How could he have possibly thought he was in love with me, tell me so and then shoot all my hopes down (breaking my heart along with it) and tell me he was just mistaken!

I had gone into that room with the intentions of telling the dobe my feelings. I had wanted to tell him that I was going to call off the wedding…so I could be with him…

That fucking dumbass!

And Gaara! I swear he had something to do with this!

Wait, had to do with what?

Ugh, all I know is that every single little bad thing that happened in that office was his fault! Naruto pushing me away, us arguing, him punching me in the gut…

Naruto telling me he didn't love me…

Or at least he didn't love me the way I want him to love me…

Ha! I can't believe I'm obsessing over someone like him!

Someone so stupid, absent minded, ignorant, naïve, loudmouthed, trusting, hard headed…

Adorable, cheery, cute, kind, strong, has a brilliant (contagious) smile, never backs down from a challenge, never gives up, is always there for me…for everyone he cares about…

And that was what the problem was! He was always there for _everyone _he cares about. I only want him to be there for me! I only want him to care for me! To love me!

I sighed as I leaned more into my sofa, wanting to get Naruto out of my head. After our little conversation (and after Gaara kicked me out) I had headed straight to my house (more like apartment really).

No one could disturb me there with all the blinds shut, the windows and doors all locked. I just felt too pissed off to deal with anyone after _that_ and quickly stormed to my home, my little sanctuary. Though on the way over, a woman had greeted me, telling me what a nice day it was (I guess she thought she was being polite). My anger had gotten the best of me and I had punched that woman in the face. Many saw what I did but I didn't really care at the moment. Besides, with me getting married and all no one would dare to report me to the Hokage.

Ah damn, there go my thoughts, back to the blonde idiot.

I sighed once again, this time getting up from the sofa to pace around my house. I did that a lot when I had something on my mind, something that I did not want there. I looked around me as I paced around, trying to get anything that'll get my mind off of _him_.

I had so far passed my bed, my bathroom, some clothes thrown here and there, a few scrolls, some weapons, my kitchen…

Hey, I was feeling a little hungry.

I grabbed a few pots and pans out of the cupboards, and began making steamed rice with a side of chicken. I really didn't feel like making anything special, just something that would cook quickly so I could eat something and find something else to occupy my thoughts.

But then again I could cook something that takes a really long time so all that time I could be concentrating on what I'm cooking and not have a single thought about Naru-

That guy.

So I decided to take out a few more pots and pans. In one particular pot I was making curry, another some soup, I even had some breakfast foods cooking.

There were cookies baking in the oven (even though I detested sweet things).

I stepped back and looked at my creation. All four burners had something cooking over them, the rice cooker was out, there was bread in the toaster, some leftover spaghetti being heated in the microwave, and those cookies in the oven.

I had like 6-8 timers on to remind me not to burn the food.

Now having nothing else to do but to wait, I grabbed a tomato from the fridge and began eating it as one would eat an apple (hey I really like tomatoes ok?).

I sat down cross legged in the middle of my living room and pulled the closest scroll to me, deciding I should reread them unless I missed or forgot something.

"Ok, so the first technique in this scroll is…" I stopped before heavily sighing and reading the next few words with great sadness, "Shadow replication…"

I plopped backwards, with the scroll in my lap, and just lay there, an arm over my eyes.

"Goddamnit Naruto…how do you always seem to be everywhere?"

I rolled over to my side and stared out into nothing, my thoughts drifting back to Naruto, back to the days when we were younger.

When we were a team…

My first memory was the first time we had trained together, just the two of us, when Kakashi and Sakura had gone home from a long days mission.

_**-Flashback-**_

We all stood in the Hokage's office (Me, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi) as Kakashi gave our mission report to the Sandaime. It was another one of those meaningless missions where we had to pull out weeds and chase that damn cat that always seemed to be misplaced by its owner.

When the Sandaime quickly skimmed his eyes through it, he dismissed us with a wave of his hand congratulating us on another job well done.

Like something that meaningless even deserved praise.

We had left his office, and as always Kakashi would smile that way he does behind that damn mask of his and say "Well, see you guys tomorrow" and disappear in a puff of smoke. That just left me and my two teammates alone.

We walked out the Hokage tower as we normally would, Naruto complaining how easy the missions were and how a great ninja like him deserved something much more challenging, while Sakura latched at my arm, trying to ask me out on a date.

And as always, I would reject Sakura with a cold "No" and then tell Naruto to shut the hell up. We would then argue, Sakura would break it up by smacking Naruto at the side of his head, screaming "Naruto, don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun like that!" because of course these arguments always involved name calling of some sort.

Sakura then stomped away (because by now we had reached the fork in the road where we would all part) but not before yelling out a, "Goodbye Sasuke-kun! See ya tomorrow!" leaving me and Naruto alone.

And by now, Naruto was supposed to say something about meeting Iruka-sensei at the Ramen stand, running back to where we had just come from while I just shrugged and walked away.

Today that had not happened.

This time, me and Naruto watched Sakura walk away until she was out of view (something we never did before) and then slowly turned to look at each other. Now for a long time, I had intentions of training with Naruto, just me and him (at the time I had no idea why I wanted to do such a thing) and wanted to ask him of this today.

Of course with me and my big pride and all, I wouldn't dare ask.

He would make fun of me till the day we died (or so I thought at the time).

Fortunately for me, Naruto had been the one to ask me if I wanted to have a little spar, or in other words, train together.

But it was evident it wasn't easy for him to say it.

He had started by just looking at me with this half glare half troubling look. I guess at the time he was struggling with the fact if he should ask me or not.

"Hey, bastard, I was thinking…" there he went calling me names again…

"You know I was actually thinking about this for a while now…" He had now began scratching his cheek with one finger, looking at nothing in particular but he always made sure to avoid eye contact with me.

"Well, it's just…nah forget it. You'll probably say no" He began to turn away but I snatched out and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" I wasn't much of a talker back then. (Well I'm still like that)

Naruto had just stood there, with his back faced to me, my hand still wrapped tightly around his wrist. I heard him slowly breathe in before he turned back to me, his head down.

"Look…I was just wondering…"

I looked down at him waiting for it…

"You know…if you wanted to…"

Ok…keep going….

"And yeah, so…."

Goddamnit say it already.

And then the idiot mumbled a few words, causing me not to be able to hear the stupid ass. There was silence followed afterwards and after a few seconds he pulled his wrist out of my grip and yelled "Fine! If you didn't want to train with me, you could've at least said something!"

He quickly turned on his heel and was stomping away as I processed what was just said…

That took approximately .05 second (I am a genius you know).

I then ran (more like power walked) to catch up to him and smack him upside the head.

"Idiot, I'll train with you."

He looked at me, rubbing the back of his head before glaring at me and screaming "Then why didn't you say that when I asked you!"

I just sighed, rolling my eyes saying "You mumbled, Dobe. I couldn't hear you"

Naruto had stopped glaring and blinked at me, his cheeks heating up with a blush (and I wouldn't admit it at the time, but it was adorable)

He then clenched his fists, one knee bent in front of him, and he waved his right fist at me.

"Ahh! This is all your fault! Do you want to train or not!"

I remember I had lost my temper, and I yelled back "You fucking dumbass! Didn't you hear what I just said a few seconds ago? Yes I will train with you!"

I'd been wanting to for a while now…

Well I would've told him that if I wasn't me…cuz Uchiha Sasuke will never admit that kind of thing.

He straightened his posture and looked at me confused for a second before breaking out into a grin. He then folded his arms behind his head and asked "Ok, well where do you wanna train Sasuke?"

Wow he actually called me by my name.

I looked at him, my hands in my pockets, and tried my best to look uninterested.

"Wherever"

"What about that one clearing, you know where we see Neji and the others train"

I looked to the side and muttered a "Whatever".

And with that we were off.

When we had arrived at the clearing (which later on we began calling "training grounds") we at first didn't know where to start. We just kind of stood there and looked at each other. Usually, Kakashi would be there and tell us the rules of the fight then tell us when to begin. But now, there seemed to be no rules and no one to tell us when to start.

Well, I guess we would do that all ourselves now. (Now that I look back on that it does seem I bit stupid).

Naruto seemed just as lost as I was so he began stretching for some odd reason.

I shrugged and did the same.

That ended quickly though.

So we kind of stood there again.

After and hour or so (how we stood there doing nothing for that long is beyond me) Naruto seemed to be getting bored. So he looked at his surroundings, turned to me and said "race you up that tree"

No words were exchanged between us after that as we both launched at the tree and climbed as fast as we could, all the while trying to push the other off (this training had been before Kakashi showed us how to use our chakra to run up the tree).

I had successfully pushed Naruto off but he grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down with him. Then after the hard landing on the forest floor, we began rolling around which lead to wrestling. Seriously, looking back, all of that was really stupid.

Wrestling lead to actual sparing and before we knew it, the sun had set and the stars started to twinkle in the night sky. I couldn't remember there being a moon that night.

By that time we were both lying beside each other, breathing hard and trying to catch our breath. I heard Naruto chuckling beside me and he rolled over to look at me, his eyes amused.

"You know the funny thing is," he pointed to my weapons pouch, "we could've used those but didn't."

I made a small smile and said "Well, I guess we got used to Kakashis way of doing it. No weapons, only your brute strength and skill."

"Wow Sasuke, that's the most I've heard you speak all day! It's kind of like an overdose on your voice." He began chuckling again and I rolled over and kicked him, but lightly. He began laughing harder and I couldn't help but laugh a little too. Naruto then screamed out another "wow!" and preceded that with "You're actually laughing! That's freaking unbelievable!"

I kicked him again but harder this time causing him to yelp.

"God, Sasuke you're such a bastard." He then began to look a little sleepy and yawned.

"Hey, don't fall asleep stupid; we still need to walk home."

Naruto just put his hands under his head as if using them as a pillow and closed his eyes, muttering "I don't wanna."

I gave a soft groan and kicked him again, trying to wake him up but he just kind of swatted at me and soon I heard soft snoring coming from the boy.

You know, I could've just left the idiot there asleep and let some strange animal eat him but I felt nice that day. So I just whispered a small "Goddammit" and got a little closer to him, but no so close that any part of us were touching and fell asleep right beside him.

And the next morning, I found myself in my bed but still wearing the clothes from last night and a note on my bedside table.

I unfolded the note only to have a picture fall out that made my face heat up.

_I knew I should never leave you two alone! I had a feeling you would end up doing something naughty! Blackmail material!_

_-Love Kakashi_

The picture had me with my arms around Naruto, his face buried in my neck, our legs a mess of limbs.

I swore I would someday kill Kakashi.

Damn I just hope Naruto didn't get a letter like this!

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I never did find out if he Naruto new about the pictures…and Kakashi made copies too…" I rolled over and headed for the kitchen as I heard about every single one of the timers ring/beep/do other noises to alert someone the time. I turned everything off and took the cookies out of the oven. Well, now there was nothing I could do.

Right then I heard a knock on my door and was relived for the distraction. (What would it have mattered anyways? It seemed I would never get Naruto out of my mind)

I opened the door and was surprised to see my soon to be bride standing there. She seemed a little out of breathe as if she was running around the whole town.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me a walked past me to site on the couch.

"Sasuke-kun, I was looking every where for you"

I closed the door behind me and sat next to her, "Everywhere? Why didn't you search for me here?"

Sakura blushed a little, and looked down.

"I was just in so much of a hurry to find you I hadn't thought of that."

Well that was stupid. That would be something Naruto would do.

See! He doesn't leave me alone!

"So what made you want to look for me in the first place?" Now I was curious.

"Well, I just want to discuss to you the wedding plans" She paused for a second, "Are you cooking something?" she sniffed the air, "Do I smell cookies?"

"Uh, that doesn't matter at the moment. Just tell me about the plans." Really I just wanted to get this over with.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, we will have pink and white roses decorating the whole village…well actually its already decorated with them" I nodded as if interested, "The whole village is invited to the wedding, we will be wed on the balcony of the hokage tower where everyone can see us! Oh and many others from several other villages are invited too" again, nod, "Well, the guest of honors will be seated up there on the balcony with us, and I have my people chosen already; my parents, Ino and of course shikamaru will be there with us, they are together, and also Lee-san"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Lee? As in Rock Lee?

She must have noticed my look because she said "he's been very kind to me over the years, so I think he deserves to be a guest of honor."

I rolled my eyes. I think she would be torturing the poor man by letting him watch his one true love being married off to another up close.

She ignored me rolling my eyes and had asked "Well, who do u want to be your guests of honor Sasuke-kun?"

Well, really, when I thought about it, I didn't really care. The wedding, to say the truth, wasn't that much of a big deal for me. All I really want is the revival of my clan and I need to get married in order to do that. I care about Sakura, really, but in the end of it all, I'm just using her.

Wow, that kind of makes me feel bad but not really.

So to satisfy her and make her leave as soon as possible (I would have enjoyed her company if I wasn't pissed at the moment) so I may brood.

"Well, Kakashi…" damn I actually have to think about this, "And well I don't know. Naruto too I guess."

Sakura eyes widened for a second before she clapped her hands together saying "Oh yes! I forgot to mention that Naruto is going to be there with us already!"

"Because he's the Hokage right?"

"Yeah and well he's the one who's going to be marrying us Sasuke! A priest would be out of the question since we really don't have a certain religion and-are you alright Sasuke?"

Well my heart just stopped. This is just fucking wonderful. The man I'm in love with is going to ask me if I want to marry a woman I have no romantic feeling towards whatsoever.

I got up from the couch and slowly dragged my feet to the kitchen.

I'm going to go eat me a cookie and get so enormously fat they wouldn't be able to drag me out of my apartment to the wedding.

That could so work.

* * *

Yay new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had writers block! I couldnt think of anything to write! but at least i got a chapter in and didnt abandon this fic entirely (which im planning on never doing). i hope you like this chapter. Focuses more on sasuke cuz he needs attention, that whore. and theres a random flashback thrown in there cuz i felt like it and needed someway to make the chapter longer! so please enjoy and review (if not then how will i know if you enjoyed reading this?) and I'll try to update faster this time! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Kisses**

Naruto's POV

I sat on the sofa Gaara had in his office which he just recently put in. He had noticed how uncomfortable I got when I had to stand up throughout our entire meetings in his office (he only had one chair).

It was my turn to come and visit him and so far I've been here for over 2 hours and…nothing's happening. I just sat down on the sofa, he sat down at his desk and then…nothing.

That day, when I told Gaara I loved him, I've been feeling extra nervous around him. And I've been blushing a lot too (I mean what the hell! Uzumaki Naruto does not blush!). Gaara's been hugging and kissing me a lot lately too. Usually I'm the one who does that!

I think he got the wrong idea when I told him my feelings…

Well, I don't even know my own feelings…

It's just that, when I said I loved him I didn't know what I meant by that. I still don't know what I meant by that.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Gaara cough. He must be tired of the silence.

"Well, umm, we should've had this meeting at your place don't you think?"

I cock my head to the side, confused in what he means.

"It's just that, aren't you busy with all the wedding plans?"

I mutter a small "oh", and look down. Gah, I don't want to deal with the wedding! Ever since I confessed to Sasuke, I've been very depressed and even more confused than before. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke and…and now I know…

Now I know he doesn't love Sakura-chan.

How am I supposed to marry a couple with a one sided love? And their kids! To grow up with a more to be likely dysfunctional relationship…they shouldn't have to deal with that!

Wait how do I know they'll even have kids?

Well duh, they're going to have children because that's the only reason Sasuke's gonna marry Sakura-chan!

Ugh, Sakura will think they're sex as love making but Sasuke will probably think it's just necessary. If he could have kids without the opposite sex he wouldn't even be doing this!

If he could have children with me, I'd probably be the one choosing flowers, trying on dresses and picking which cake is best!

All of this is crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!

I hear a loud sigh across from me and I remember that Gaara is still there. Oh no, he looks annoyed.

"Naruto, what is wrong with you? I asked you a question you know." He was completely slumped in his chair.

"uhh, sorry Gaara," I try to laugh it off, my hand rubbing the back of my head, "So, umm, what was the question again?"

Gaara sighs again and looks more annoyed, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You keep spacing out Naruto," ok now he's glaring, "stop it."

I try laughing it off again but that just earns me an even deadlier glare. Damn, he is pissed off. I haven't seen him this pissed since we were genin...in the chuunin exam. He had become less calm after our battle (and hells yes I kicked his ass good). It seemed he just needed a good beating to see the light. He has changed so much since we were 12. I can't really see him as bloodthirsty anymore.

I see him as a precious person.

I take time to take in the person that is Gaara. His hair is a flaming red. Somewould say it looks like blood but I say it reminds me of fire. His eyes; a nice calm green. Really, I can't compare his eyes to anything...they're one of a kind. I just know I like them a lot.

Then there's the black lining around his eyes. He never sleeps and I wonder if he ever gets tired or irritated. He went without sleep his entire life (shit, I could never go that long without precious sleep).

Man, why am I staring at Gaara so intensely anyways?

Because he's beautiful...

"Naruto what the fuck do you think you're staring at!"

I snap out of it once again and I immediately blush as I realize what I had just been doing a while ago. I had been staring at Gaara and noticing how _beautiful _he was! What came over me to do that!

Ugh, I have been spacing out too much...and now Gaara's pissed...

"Uzumaki," oh crap he's using my last name, "If all we're going to do is sit here and just stare at each other than I suggest we end this meeting early!"

What! He's asking me to leave so soon? But, but! I don't want to go home to an angry/depressed Sasuke, a delusional Sakura and a village celebrating a one sided love wedding! I sit up from my seat and plead to Gaara to let me stay.

"I promise I'll make this a meeting worth your while!" I continue to say, falling to my knees.

Gaara's eyes slightly widen and he sits up from his desk to walk over to me. He grabs me by my arm and pulls me up.

"Fine, but you better make this worth my time." He then smiled at me, slightly leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine. We just stayed like that for a long time. Why? I don't know…we just did.

As confused as I was, this felt surprisingly right…

I wanted to stay like this for a long long time. I didn't want Gaara to pull away and I didn't want a reason to pull away from him.

I could feel Gaara's breath blowing against my lips and I'm sure he could feel mines. (I wonder how bad my breath smells…)

Gaara then did something unexpected. He leaned forward even more and kissed me. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not on my nose (like he usually always did) but on my lips.

Before I could eve try and pull away, he pulled me against him, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other around my back, his hand dug into my hair.

I couldn't do anything. I felt immobile. I mean, what would you do? O.K you'd probably kiss back and already have half his clothes off (ya perverts) but I have no idea what to do!

Maybe I should push him away…but that might hurt his feelings…

I can kiss back…but that might give him the wrong idea!

The wrong idea that I might actually like him in that way!

Wait, do I like him in that way?

Oh crap, he's just slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Ew, this is….this is…

Kind of nice….

Who knew Gaara was such a good kisser…

O.K Uzumaki, snap out of it….

Gotta get my thoughts together…my _feelings _together.

I feel the hand at the back of my head move to cup my cheek. The thumb slowly caressing my skin.

All of this felt extremely, incredibly nice.

You know fuck it.

I threw my arms around Gaara's neck and kissed back.

I don't care that it's wrong.

At the moment every little problem is gone, right out the window (like all those chairs in my office).

The wedding; that can wait.

Sakura; I'll talk to her about Sasuke's feelings for her later.

And Sasuke; I'm sorry.

At the moment, all my thoughts were focused on how nice this all felt. How Gaara's lips were pressed against mine.

We had to break away sooner or later but that still didn't stop us from our make out session. Gaara had sat down on the couch, all the while smiling up at me with complete and utter admiration in his eyes, and pulled me down so I can straddle his lap.

I think I'm giggling but I'm not really quite sure since the kiss has left me more than a little out of it (plus I'm too manly to giggle). Gaara pulled my down for a kiss again and that's how we stayed for the next hour or so (so damn long but so flipping nice).

We were interrupted by the guards knocking on the doors, telling us through the door something about me having to go home now. They said someone sent a message requesting they wanted to see the Hokage back at Konoha.

I felt reluctant to have to get off my comfy seat on Gaara's lap but I knew I had stayed longer than usual.

With one last small kiss (small being it lasted another 5 minutes) we said our goodbyes and I headed back to Konoha.

Todays meeting…was fun.

* * *

Yay! new chapter! and it took forever! I'm so sorry! I just had writer's block is all... 

well hope u like it! they kiss! wooo! finally man! oh yes and thanks to Nin Dog Paku for correcting any errors this had and stuff (i think she got every mistake...)

thanks also to all those who reviewed! you guys are awesome and i love u all! they really got me off my lazy butt


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Loveless**

Sakura's POV

Sasuke was acting strange. I left his apartment after I spoke to him more about the wedding plans and he just sat beside me on the couch, munching away at cookies he had told me he cooked earlier. He then invited me to eat lunch with him (apparently he cooked a feast which he could not eat himself) and that when I really left.

So yes Sasuke was acting strange.

When I was speaking to him, he didn't bother to fake interest like he usually did but he just sat there looking out into space. And he eating sweets is even weirder for I know as a fact that Sasuke hates sweets. He always throws away the Valentines chocolates I give him each year and they were of the highest quality too! But he kept the flowers and that was enough to keep me happy.

Currently I am standing in Naruto's office, waiting for his return from his meeting with Gaara. I had sent a message to the Sand asking for Naruto to come back for if Sasuke isn't going to listen to me, then Naruto sure as hell would. I hope he doesn't have those long meetings he usually does with Gaara. Now that I think about it, the last time I saw Gaara he was laying under Naruto in a very compromising position. Could they be…together? Now that would be strange but I can see it happening. Two boys with lonely pasts and demons locked inside their bodies help each other heal from those emotional wounds and slowly fall in love. Sounds like something out of the books Kakashi-sensei reads, except with less smut.

Not that I would know.

Moving on…

But yes it would be cute if they were together! Then me and Naruto can talk about troublesome boyfriends and how they never treat their partners right! I giggled at the thought of me and Naruto sitting down, drinking tea saying how much a pain in the ass Sasuke can be sometimes and how Gaara always leaves sands on the covers.

Damnit where the hell is Naruto? I want to discuss the wedding. I can't wait for the wedding! It will be the day me and Sasuke will begin the rest of our lives together.

That will give me enough time to get him to love me.

Yes, I know Sasuke doesn't love me and it hurts to think about it but I have learned to accept that he is only using me to carry on his Uchiha bloodline. That's why I have a plan. One must never give up on true love. Once me and Sasuke start living together the he will have to fall in love with me sooner or later.

Of course I'll have to help along. I'll work hard to become stronger for Sasuke-kun. I have been with him long enough to know that power is what interests him the most. That's why he never cast me even a second glance back when we were team 7. I was very weak compared to Sasuke and even to Naruto. That's why I trained with Tsunade while Naruto went to train with Jaraiya. I learned everything I could from her so I could become stronger to help Naruto bring back Sasuke-kun. And even though I have power equaled to the strongest jounins, I still must not be good enough. He still doesn't see anything more than a teammate and friend.

Well at least I hope he sees me as a friend.

I sigh and completely relax my body as I sit on the couch of the Hokage office. Do I really want to push my feelings on Sasuke?

No! I must not give up! If there was one thing Naruto had taught me it was to never give up on anything! That's how Naruto became Hokage and this is how I'll win Sasuke-kuns heart!

"Oh, Hi Sakura!"

Well speak of the devil.

I look towards the entryway and see Naruto closing the doors behind him, moving to sit next to me.

"So you were the one who called me back…" He looked a bit irritated when he said it but he still kept a smile on his face.

I must have interrupted something important.

"I'm sorry" I apologize, "did I interrupt something?"

"No no, it's fine!" he rubs the back of the head, and I know he's lying but i don't say anything.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asks and I was excited to talk about the wedding before a questioned popped into my head.

"Naruto, are you and Gaara-san together?" I just had to ask.

I see red dust Naruto's cheeks and I cant help but giggle. That blush said it all.

Of course he tried to lie to me.

"No, of course not! What makes you think that?" He gives a nervous chuckle and I tell him to stop lying because it's obvious. Of course he denies it again so I hit him into admitting it.

"Why deny it Naruto! Frankly, I think it's cute."

He was rubbing the bump I gave him when I said that and he looked at me with a surprised look on his face and he asked "You approve?"

"How can I not? I think you two would live a happy life together." Just like me and Sasuke will.

His eyes light up "You really think so?" he looks down and twiddles his fingers, a bit like how Hinata use to do, "Because at first I was thinking of keeping it a secret but I guess I should go right out and say it…"

I smile brightly at him and pat him on the back. "You should tell the world Naruto! Plus this is great for the relationship between the Sand and Leaf, not like it wasn't great before but now it'll be an unbreakable treaty." As long as they don't break up. A war might break out if they do…

He looks at me in the eyes and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Please don't tell Sasuke though. I don't think he'll take it well."

"Sasuke? Don't worry about Sasuke, I'll handle him if he tries to do something funny."

His eyes become even sadder when I said that and I can't help but think something happened between the two. The he brings up the wedding.

"Sakura…the wedding is in a few days isn't it?"

I look at my mental calendar and see that he's right.

"Yeah it is, in 3 days to be exact. Wow, it's so close! Good thing I got everything done, all that's left is what you will wear Naruto." Of course I cant have the man who marries me and my Sasuke to be dressed poorly. I'm happy he brought the wedding up, now I can talk to him about it and we can go shopping for some nice clothes. Maybe a prettier robe than those Hokage robes he's required to wear.

"Sakura, don't you think it's too soon to be getting married?"

I was a little taken back at that question. Too soon? I don't think it was soon enough! If the wedding were sooner, Sasuke might already be in love with me by now. I voice my thoughts.

"What do you mean too soon? I don't think it's soon enough!"

He looks down and I can tell he's struggling to tell me something. He knows something about Sasuke I don't, I can tell. He must of seen something or heard something recently because he wasn't protesting about the wedding a few days ago. I know! Maybe that's why Sasuke was acting weird because something happened. I need to know what's wrong with Sasuke!

"Naruto…what happened to Sasuke?"

He looks at me surprised and a little confused.

"What do you mean? Nothing's happened to him…"

"Something must've happened to him! He's acting strange and so are you Naruto! I can tell you are hesitating to tell me something!"

I couldn't help but scream at him. I know something's wrong and I need to know damnit!

"Sakura…Sasuke…well, I have to tell you but…it's a bit hard to say" I bit down on my lip, readying myself to what was to come, "Sasuke, he doesn't…love…you."

I sighed in relief. Is that all? Silly Naruto I know that already! Does he really believe I am that clueless. I laugh a little and Naruto sends me an irritated look.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would!"

I smiled at him and told him as one would tell their child "Silly Naruto, I already knew that."

"You did!" he jerks up, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes, I do"

"But but, if you know then why are you still marrying that bastard!" he makes jerky hand movements which is what he always does when he's angry or confused or both.

I smiled up at him and begin to calmly explain to him what I know and my plan, "I know Sasuke doesn't love me and only want to marry me so I may have his children and continue the bloodline and I have no problem with that. And before you go off yelling your head off telling me how foolish I'm being, I just want you to know I have a plan to make him fall in love with me."

He still stands there, mouth agape and at a loss of words. So I continue.

"Naruto, I'm going to be living with him, sleeping with him, spending most of my time with him, he is bound to love me sooner or later. Plus, I am training hard to become stronger so Sasuke will acknowledge my strength just how he acknowledged yours."

It felt nice telling someone about my brilliant plan so they may recognize my genius. Of course I'm sure Naruto already knew of my genius but it wouldn't hurt pushing it a little more into his mind.

He seems to have snapped out his shocked state because now he was just staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed with an expression on his face which I could now describe. I'm sure he doesn't think my plan works but I'm determined to have this plan end in success. Sasuke will love me and our children will not grow up with a father who doesn't even love their mother.

Naruto wants to say something, I can tell, but I didn't want to hear his negative comments so I put up a hand to silence him and said "I know what you're going to say so you don't have to say it. Let's just drop the subject because no matter what you think, or what anyone thinks, me and Sasuke are getting married. He's too deep into this to stop now." Naruto's expression had become darker and I tried to make him forget about it by smiling and changing the subject.

"Alright, now for what I really came for," I stand up from the couch and move around him to the door, "I need you to come shopping with me later today or tomorrow so we can buy you clothes to wear to my wedding. I don't want you wearing what you always do so we're getting you better more appropriate clothes. Just send for me when you have the time." I open the door and walk out but not before I say my farewell.

Well I think that went well. I just hope Naruto doesn't tell Sasuke what I know. That might ruin my plan.

* * *

I like Sakura, I really do (well now I do, before I hated her guts!) and I know she was OOC but I had to make her that way for the sake of this fanfiction! 

And I took an extremely long time to update cuz I was uninspired and had no idea where this story will end up but I re-read previous chapters and became inspired to write. Plus your reviews motivated me so keep them coming! Good thing is now I know exactly where this is going and how to end it all so its smooth sailing for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's POV

Sakura looked stunning in her wedding dress. That says a lot since I don't use words like "stunning" to describe stuff like this…

Anyways…

The day had come. The Uchiha/Haruno wedding. People crowded the streets, a variety of flowers decorated the streets of Konoha and everyone had a smile on their face. Except for one.

Uchiha Sasuke. The groom.

One would think he would be happier than all the orders marrying this beauty whom stands before me at the moment. But no, he's is the exact opposite.

And unfortunately, I knew exactly why (and it involved me too).

Sasuke doesn't love Sakura. I know that. He knows it. Hell, even Sakura knows. The only one's here being deceived are the villagers.

So here stands Sakura, in front a tall mirror checking if her butt was too big in her dress.

"Sakura," I sighed, "Haven't you worn did dress before? You know for the fitting? Why are you checking if your butt looks big in it now?"

She looked at me through the mirror and glared. "Now Naruto, a women never knows if they have gained weight around the booty area. Especially after soo much time has passed after I've worn this"

"You had it fit a week ago…"

"That's still a long time!" She turned to look at me and I fell back on my office couch. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval and yelled at me to get up.

"You're going to get your new clothes wrinkled! After I spent so long looking for the perfect thing for you to wear…"

"Sakura, its pretty much the Hokage robes but with a little more…gay." I got up and walked towards the door, ready to prepare my "sermon" for the wedding.

"Gay?! Honey, the clothes don't make you gay." I heard her giggle and, before I closed the door, I said " Shut up and hurry up."

When I arrived at the balcony of the Hokage tower, the guest's of honor were already seated behind the podium. I smiled as Kakashi and Tsunade turned to greet me.

"Nice to see you Naruto" Kakashi said as he stood up to pat my shoulder.

"Looks like you haven't ruined the village yet, brat" Tsunade commented when she hugged for she had been gone for a while (probably gambling) for business (again, gambling).

"Oh Hokage-sama! What wondrous but depressing day today is!" and that was Lee, heartbroken but happy to see his long time love getting married.

"You don't have to call me that, Lee. I'm still Naruto you know"

"But you are the Hokage. It is only right the villagers address you as so." I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I quickly turned around and threw my arms around him.

"Gaara! I'm glad you could make it…" I grinned at him and he smiled. We were lost in our own world's until the other guest's of honor arrived, which were other teachers and instructors, and greeted me as I did them.

Gaara took a seat next to Lee, who proceeded to yak his ear off, and I waited until all Konoha residents (or whomever wanted to watch the wedding) were seated or in an area where they could see the bride and groom.

Of course many of the Konoha ninja's took seats in trees and roofs but it didn't bother me in the least.

When I stood at the podium and raised a hand in the air, the entire village silence (God, I love being Hokage) and I cleared my throat.

"People of Konoha," Yeah I'm going to bull shit my way through this…, "we are gathered here today to witness a bond in matrimony" am I saying this right? Aw, who cares, I'm hokage.

"Here to be wed today, under the law of Konoha is one Uchiha Sasuke to Haruno Sakura…" I should have rehearsed or memorized what I had to say.

When I said his name, Sasuke stepped onto the balcony, everyone stood and bowed, and walked to the front of the podium. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder he didn't even bother looking me in the face and he shrugged my hand off.

I just continued with my sermon.

"Uchiha Sasuke everyone! Everyone give the groom a round of applause for one of the happiest day's of his life!" Everyone cheered and few catcalls could be heard here and there. This only seems to anger Sasuke more. I whispered for him to lighten up and when the crowd quieted down, I said " Cue the music!"

"Here comes the bride" was played by the Konoha elementary band and Sakura came out, her arm hooked around her father's, and Ino holding the end of her dress. This was no traditional wedding mind you.

With me being Hokage, this wedding will be anything but normal. You know, the way I like it.

When Sakura came to stand beside Sasuke, I began finishing the rest of my sermon, rings were placed on each other's fingers, and the question to finally determine Sasuke's fate was aksed.

"Will you Sasuke take Sakura to be you're wife?"

Sasuke was staring at the ground and I received no answer.

"To spend the rest of your life with?" no answer, "To cherish and love?" again, nothing.

The last bit I whispered him.

"To be loyal and truthful to? To forget al past loves, even me?"

He looked up at me surprised and he slightly shook his head. I nodded and whispered "This was your choice. You're too deep into it to back down." The crowd began to get a little fidgety, "Please, forget about me. If you can't…at least revive your clan."

With his original motive stated, he snapped out of his daze and looked Sakura straight in the eye.

"I do, only for the good of the clan."

Sighing, I shook my head. There was a bit of an uproar in the audience and even the guests of honor looked disapproving. I quieted the crowd and turned to Sakura who didn't look the least bit phased by this.

"Sakura…do you take this bastard to be your husband?"

She smiled and said "I do" without a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Are you sure…?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sasuke you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke gave Sakura a peck in the cheek, though I'm sure she was expecting more, and wham, Sasuke was a married man.

The Crowd cheered and threw flowers at the happy couple as they waved while they walked down from the balcony to the after party. I'm sure Sasuke wasn't going to be attending that.

He was married and all he cared about at the moment was getting Sakura pregnant and continuing his clan's legacy.

At the moment, I was really hoping Sakura's plan would work.

After I mingled with the guest's and got into more comfortable clothing, (by now it was late afternoon) I met up with Gaara who was waiting for me in my office.

"So, the Uchiha's finally married…" He began as I sat next to him on the couch and leaned against him.

"Yeah…doesn't seem too happy though…"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Not too happy…" I frowned, "Sakura deserves better…" I sighed and he wrapped his arm around me.

"It was his choice, don't worry about it. I'm sure Haruno-san will have Uchiha wrapped around her pinky in no time…"

I laughed, "I hope so. That boy needs to be whipped"

He chuckled and kissed me. We stayed like that for awhile until we decided we should join the rest of Konoha

* * *

Yeah I took long time….yes that makes me a horrible person…

And yes I do have the final chapter is the next one…

I'll have it out by the end of this week hopefully.

For now I'll put up a one shot of sasunaru friendship! (and maybe it's sequel).

sorry for any mistakes...i got lazy with editing...


	11. Chapter 11

Man have u guys been reading the latest Naruto Chapters?! It's getting crazy!! I hate you Sasuke! I hate you! You make me love GaaNaru even more now…though sasunaru has been my addiction for a loooong time, I believe it is coming to the end if Sasuke doesn't feel up on Naruto again like old times…reminisces back to volume 1  
Well I'm not gonna spoil anymore…(I have fallen in love with Akatsuki, might write something about them D)  
But anyways, I'm a terrible person for taking this damn long to update, but as you would have it, we are on our last chapter. I am relieved and ready to start on my next project (hopefully I'll be more dedicated to this one.)

Blame Naruto chapters for being addicting (oh and my laziness D: ) for the lateness of this chapter.

Enjoy!!

3rd POV to sum it all up

* * *

**Chapter 11: Finale **

Naruto slowly moved his mouth against Gaara's, re-familiarizing himself with the red heads mouth. The two hadn't seen each other for months after the Uchiha's wedding and it was time for them to catch up in all that was missed.

Meaning they were making out in Naruto's office for a extremely long time.

"So how was it?" Naruto whispered in between kisses.

"Not that fun" Gaara responded before removing Naruto's hokage cloak. Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, bringing him closer.

"Well how hard is it to have a peaceful conversation?"

Gaara growled, biting down on Naruto's neck, receiving a squeak from the shorter man.

"Well when they person you are speaking to is leader to another country who has been trying to start war with your own country" He looked up at Naruto's lustful eyes, "it get's difficult to stay peaceful."

Naruto grinned wolfishly and continued to kiss Raccoon boy hard on the mouth. Just as he was about to remove Gaara's own cloaks, a knock came from his office door.

"Maybe if we stay quiet, they'll go away" Naruto suggested. Gaara rolled his eyes and took a step back from Naruto, much to the fox boy's chagrin.

The blonde tried to embrace Gaara, but the redhead swiftly evaded him and made his way to the door.

"It's better not to keep them waiting." Gaara said as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke, wearing an Anbu outfit, a wolf mask held in his hand.

The Uchiha looked surprised too, but didn't voice it. The two stoic stood staring at each other for several moments until Naruto popped up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke! You've returned!" He grinned and pulled them man in, "So what do you have for me"

Gaara watched as Naruto sat back in his desk and Uchiha began giving a thorough report on a mission he had just returned from. From the sound of it, it was a complete success.

"Now, may I have another mission?" The dark haired boy asked. Naruto sighed in frustration and shook his head. He locked eyes with Sasuke and said, "You have to go home sometime you know. You can't avoid her forever."

Gaara had sat down on the couch and was listening to their conversation. He could only guess that "her" was the Uchiha's wife. Of course, he guessed he was right.

"I'll decide when I'm ready to go home" He leaned forward, slamming his hands on Naruto's desk, "No give me another mission"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and held an even stare with the Uchiha. Gaara began to worry and was about to stand to help his lover but a flash of light stopped him. Naruto stabbed the pen into the desk where Sasuke's hand previously had been. The Uchiha snatched his hand away before the utensil ripped through his skin.

"You don't demand me to do things, Mr. Uchiha. Mrs. Uchiha is waiting patiently at home for her husband to go home. I suggest you get the fuck out of my office to see her."

Sasuke glared, looking like he was about to say something back or, perhaps, even hit the Hokage but he did neither.

He bowed, apologized, and left the room. Gaara couldn't help but whistle in disbelief.

"I was worried there for a second" he said as he approached Naruto's desk. The fox boy still looked angry but when Gaara grabbed his hand and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's palm, the blonde melted.

"I was a bit worried myself…" Naruto muttered. Gaara smiled into his palm, lifted his head, and interlaced fingers with his love.

"You spoke like a true Hokage" Naruto smiled, grabbed Gaara's collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was light and lasted a moment. "Well, he's been pissing me off lately. He's been going on missions nonstop since a week after his wedding. Sakura's been depressed and well…"

Naruto let go of Gaara's hand and leaned back in his chair, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I can't believe him. He's the one who agreed to get married. He didn't have to get married you know….He could have said no, canceled it last minute and…"

"and try to make you his?" Gaara interrupted, making Naruto look up at him in surprise. The look on Gaara's face was unrecognizable. There was emotion there, but Naruto didn't know what it was.

"Well, I would have obviously turned him down" Naruto said matter-of-factly, trying to relieve the tension he felt building up. "After all, I have you, who needs someone dark and broody when I can have Raccoon boy?" Naruto smirked at Gaara and the red head couldn't help but smile in return.

Gaara made his way around the desk. He went down on his knees to rest his hands on Naruto's lap. The blonde blushed as he looked down at Gaara who had a very come hither expression on his face.

"So your saying that even if the Uchiha hadn't married the woman, you would've chosen me?"

Naruto smiled nervously, the blush becoming a deeper shade of red. "Of course…"

"Even if he bribed you with ramen?"

"I'm not that much of a sucker for ramen…"

"Got you into bed with me, didn't it?"

"What?!" Naruto jumped slightly in his seat, "That never happened!" He clenched his hand into a fist, "stop making up stuff, idiot!"

His fist went down to hit Gaara but the man grabbed the fist in time and yanked Naruto to eye level with him.

"Your cute" Gaara kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto pouted (as such a small statement could get his heart racing) and kissed Gaara on his cheek.

"And you're delusional"

"Yes but you love me."

Naruto couldn't deny it, because he did.

All worries of Sasuke and Sakura were forgotten once again as Gaara kissed Naruto, held him, and embraced him in such a loving way Naruto felt he was about to melt (or his heart was going to rip out of his chest).

"I missed you…"

"As did I, Mr. Whiskers"

* * *

The end!! D 

Well sorry for taking sooo long for such a small chapter. I was about to go into this whole thing with Sasuke and Sakura but this isn't about them…it's about cute Gaanaru action!

Please check out my friends deviant art when you have the time! She has the cutest art!

(the link below leads to a GaaNaru picture she drew)

http / www. deviantart . com / deviation / 58959507 /

Oh and any of you play Kingdom hearts and/or like Axel and Roxas, read my newest fanfic which I'll have up (who knows when).


End file.
